


Sugar free coffee

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 16:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: "Как сошедший с плакатов и искусственно созданный на основе рекламных листовок" - решает Джокер, впервые встретив Шепарда.





	

_Как сошедший с плакатов и искусственно созданный на основе рекламных листовок_ , решает Джокер, впервые встретив Шепарда.  
Коммандер высок и немногословен, спину держит ровно, голову прямо, жестикулирует решительно, но скупо, улыбается редко, но располагающе. Кто-то крепко вбил ему в голову правила Идеального Командира – наверное, был отличником в учебке – Шепард интересуется всем, происходящим на корабле, но умело балансирует между осведомленностью и невмешательством. То, что он умеет вызывать в людях желание не подвести – это, наверное, и вовсе природный дар.  
Джокер из принципа сопротивляется обаянию Шепарда – но он тоже человек из крови и плоти, пусть и бракованной немного; его хватает недели на две.

Шепард пьет сладкое вишневое пиво (гадость), мечтает побывать на Земле, не умеет плавать и не видел ни одного эпизода Звездных Войн (даже недавно вышедшего, распиаренного и возмутительно неканоничного). Джокер в должной мере возмущается последним, излишне увлекается рассказом о новых генераторах и одобряет плейлист неприметного бара в районе Закера. Он, в общем-то, ненавидит выбираться из пилотского кресла, но Шепард, сделав выбор, всегда добивается своего – даже если речь идет о выборе собутыльника.  
В конце концов, после четырех бутылок, Джокер признает, что Шепард не лишен здравого смысла, а налаживание контакта с пилотом – крайне рациональный поступок – _ведь однажды я уже угнал Нормандию, Андерсен не рассказывал?_  
Андерсен не рассказывал, и история хорошо идет под пятую бутылку.  
Просыпается Джокер в своей каюте, мгновенно диагностировав у себя все синдромы похмелья и отсутствие некоторой части воспоминаний. Услужливо оставленные на тумбочке бутылка воды и таблетки буквально спасают ему жизнь. Запись на планшете гласит: «как-нибудь повторим».  
_Немного лучше чем «я позвоню»_ , бормочет Джокер, но настроение у него замечательное. 

Пиво в том баре (цены там, между прочим, просто космические) превращается в традицию; Шепард, разумеется, становится бармену хорошим приятелем, и Джокер думает: _ну и в чем же твоя червоточина? если поскоблить образ идеального морпеха – что под ним? ты манипулятор, лицемер, у тебя раздвоение личности?_  
Шепард рассказывает истории из своего прошлого, рассуждает о тактике и вооружении, просвещается по поводу масскульта, легко подстраивается под неторопливый шаг Джеффа, деликатно не замечает костылей и не поддерживает его под руку, и Джокер в священном ужасе осознает: Шепард и правда просто хороший парень, любящий свою работу, свой корабль, своих людей и вишневое пиво.  
И у них все замечательно ровно до того момента, когда, придя в медотсек для штатного обследования, Джефф застает там Шепарда – без рубашки, жилистого, мускулистого, горячего, как солнце соседней системы. Тот приветливо кивает, и у Джеффа пересыхает во рту, когда он цепляется взглядом за неаккуратный шрам – совсем не похожий на его собственные, тонкие, хирургические – на два пальца ниже соска.  
_Чертовски неловкое обстоятельство_ , думает он позже, дроча на эту картину.

Эшли Уильямc – решительная женщина, она отлично обращается со всеми видами оружия, способна убить отверткой, и у нее красивая грудь – Джокер, в конце концов, не слепой. После Вермайра Шепард пьет вишневое пиво с Джокером – не чокаясь – в «их» баре, но Джефф представляет, чем все закончится.  
Он, конечно, как полный идиот, портит их романтичный первый поцелуй. Шепард спрашивает, не следил ли Джокер за ними, и в его голосе совсем не слышно досады.  
_Никак нет, коммандер_ , сухо отвечает Джокер.  
Он, конечно, в полном порядке. Он полностью уверен, что он сможет это пережить.  
К тому же, у него действительно огромная коллекция порно.

Джефф переживает и атаку Сарена на Цитадель, и два месяца безделья, пока «Нормандию» ремонтируют в доках, а Шепарда – в больнице (с Шепардом заканчивают значительно быстрее).  
Джокер вполне уверен, что он – не единственный парень в Галактике, дрочащий на Шепарда, и это успокаивает – а еще ему вручают орден, «Нормандию» выпускают на волю, и жизнь прекрасна. Однажды вечером Шепард заходит на мостик, приносит Джеффу кофе в пластиковом стаканчике, и он слишком крепкий и к тому же без сахара, но Джефф пьет его под довольным взглядом Шепарда и почти не чувствует вкуса.  
Когда его спасательная капсула приземляется на грунт, у Джеффа сломаны четыре пальца и рука, и это совершенно не важно, потому что «Нормандия» уничтожена, Шепард мертв, все это – его чертова вина, даже если все говорят, что это не так, и причин, чтобы жить, решительно не осталось.  
Поэтому он говорит Призраку «да».  
Даже знай он наперед все, что произойдет, он все равно сказал бы «да». 

Два года спустя Шепард смотрит на него так, словно этих двух лет не было.  
_Как ты?_ Спрашивает Джефф, когда они остаются наедине.  
Под кожей Шепарда проступает кибернетика, а в глазах то и дело проскальзывает красный огонек. Джефф думает о том, насколько человек, стоящий перед ним, похож на того парня, с которым они смотрели винтажное кино, и за которым Джефф без раздумий сиганул бы в ад.  
_Как ботинки из кожзама,_ отвечает Шепард.  
И тем же вечером приносит ему кофе на мостик – слишком крепкий и без сахара.


End file.
